A Good Man
by Amaranthos
Summary: There are stories about good men, men who propelled the movement of the world's turn, and then there were men like Itachi Uchicha - Akatsuki leader and "people traitor". Some stories are worth being told. His was a work-in-progress...


A Good Man  
_by Amaranthos_

_Disclaimer:_  
My first Naruto fanfic. Just something I thought about while watching Naruto sometime ago. It's all far-fetched, but hey its only fanfiction.

_Synopsis:_

There are stories about good men in the world, men who propelled the movement of the world's turn, and then there were men like Itachi Uchicha - Akatsuki leader and "people traitor". Some stories are worth being told. His was a work-in-progress...

* * *

_Bend down and lean deep, boy_

_Clench your teeth and pray the demons would not eat your flesh_

_Close your eyes and if you found an ounce of sanity to scream your brains…_

_Pray your death would be quick …_

I was only twelve, when the man in shadows whispered those words.

_Hold your faith _

_Never give in…_

_The punishment is assured for sweet horror, pretty death knows your name…_

When you've caressed the fabrics of life in dark and angry, in dishonor and horror, in death and suffering, you appropriate yourself much like the mighty architect - creating at decisive duty but never knowing yourself to any vulnerability, you become an animal for no tame…

Just a man as different as me, perhaps more persnickety, I've allowed myself to bend with the dark rhythms of life, becoming seduced by the curious shape of a man I could be. Infatuated with the dark reflection of power, I've allowed myself to become ripped and destroyed to become this… this _man._

I am neither good or bad, not a damn shade in between, confused I suppose I could call myself that. Where I stand, whom I am… is all about your finest mystery. I am, only, a foolish man whose hand has dabbled the dice of wrongs and darks. And still, _pretty death…she knows my name…_

In the crevices of my mind, in the depths of my soul there is a man I once knew…though the years have made him shaken and weak, he but persists like weeds to earth, hungry still for a speck of light, for a last ounce of honour. In my crumbled form, of boasted Akatsuki leader, I know who I truly am.

But for to be a man of that proclivity, would be of my arrogance. Cracked and torn, wide and open, empty and lost, a darkness like mine hungered but one thing… purity. Over new design, flesh and body. Was _she_ my first, was she the one I wanted to trace over and over with my dirty flesh in sweet caresses? She tasted like nothing before. Lewdly I have traced her body, had her quivering and aching like so many, before. She begged and thrashed, cried and called. In the darkness when I heard none, her voice found me… and I knew in the intimacy of limbs and heat, she would be my only.

An innocent woman, virgin in the body and mind is of most outrageous contrast to my own. But it is the taste of claiming her, I came to know my son. Our son. He is bright-eyed and innocent, his bright grey eyes so remarkable. His striking raven locks and pink cheeks. He is me. Cooing and giggling, crying and yet free. A little boy, with a little heart, yet clutched to me he makes a painfulness echo in my chest. I am this innocent boy's father, with no stories of honour and nobility, no stories of good men at all. We are the same, his face like mine, his eyes like hers, but our hearts and souls so painted, and different.

Does it now inspire me anymore, any new to become a better man? Do I suddenly grow a fiber of sanity, past the industrious years of anarchy I have well sown? I am … burdened by a dark past and by many a terrible choice gone wrong. Crooked doesn't begin to draw depth and attentive character to the things I have done… but in this constitution of digested truth, who I am to debate the semantics of my subtle but so severe name-calling?

In my gaze, I watched my wife hold the tiny cooing infant in her arms…he's so playful. A baby's soft voice is something of the seraphic…inspiring warmth even in the darkest of men.

If I could find it in myself the chance to give it all away, to live anew with my young family… would I do it?

"Itachi-sama…" a voice in the shadows called.

Ripped from thoughts of my tender family to a more attentive duty, I gazed at the man.

"Yes?"

"You're required for duty, sir.." the voice said to me…

I nodded.

Once more I'm left to the decision: do I let the tides push me out or let the shining face of my family draw me in? Standing to my feet, I'm on the precipice not knowing my own choice.

Soft, sorrowful eyes found me. My wife. She always held so much respect for me, but there were times I knew, she knew I knew better. _I wanted too…_

I gave her one last look and in the emptiness of my heart… I walked away…

…and…_away…_

**_The End!_**

* * *

My first Naruto fanfiction. Please let me know what you thought! O.o''


End file.
